War Outpost
The War Outpost is accessible via the Midaeum menu. It requires all maxed Midaeum buildings and 1 Qivg (1e78) diamonds to access. Mechanics Build Sappers, get stone, build war buildings, send raids, get emblems. If you are bored you can play with this spreadsheet to help you figure out what the next upgrade should be. The spreadsheet is currently borked, and therefore undergoing some fixin'. Chubnatty apologizes for the inconvenience. Buildings There are 7 buildings in the war outpost. All buildings required Stones to level up. Sappers' Guild *Unlock at the start of the war outpost. *Sappers' Guild produces Stone. You need Stone to level up other buildings. Upgrade Sappers' Guild to increase your Stone production. *The upgrade cost is 10 * 1.5 ^ {Level - 1} and each level increases the production rate by 20%. Rangers' Guild *Unlock at the start of the war outpost. *Rangers' Guild produces Archers. Increase the level of it to increase their production rate. *The upgrade cost is 10 * 1.5 ^ {Level - 1} and each level increases the production rate by 20%. Barracks *Required Emblem 1 "Axe of the Conqueror" to unlock. *Barracks produces Swordsmen. Increase the level of it to increase their production rate. *The upgrade cost is 2*10^8 * 1.5 ^ {Level - 1} and each level increases the production rate by 20%. Stables *Required Emblem 2 "Raven King" to unlock. *Stables produces Cavalry. Increase the level of it to increase their production rate. *The upgrade cost is 2*10^{16} * 1.5 ^ {Level - 1} and each level increases the production rate by 20%. Temple *Required Emblem 3 "Rebirthed Emperor" to unlock. *Temple produces Priests. Increase the level of it to increase their production rate. *The upgrade cost is 3*10^{24} * 1.5 ^ {Level - 1} and each level increases the production rate by 20%. Mine *Required Emblem 4 "Tunnel Ambusher" to unlock. *Mine produces Iron. You need Iron for the Army Upgrades. Upgrade Mine to increase your Iron production. *The upgrade cost is 8*10^{31} * 1.5 ^ {Level - 1} and each level increases the production rate by 20%. Sawmill *Required Emblem 5 "Shadow Ranger" to unlock. *Sawmill produces Wood. You need Wood for the Resource Upgrades. Upgrade Sawmill to increase your Wood production. *The upgrade cost is 9.54*10^{40} * 1.5 ^ {Level - 1} and each level increases the production rate by 20%. War Preparations Production Speed x60, Production Multiplier x24, War Speed x60 for a cost of 1 Raid Loot of each type, and it lasts for 60 seconds. Emblems Emblems are gained by completing wars and obtaining Conquest Points (CP). Each Emblem gives a % gain to both the main game and to the war outpost itself. War Room Here you can manage your next war. And it shows the difficulty level, CP, and army size. Every time you complete a war, you gain 1 CP. Collect CP to unlock Emblems. Conquer all available towns and you will be able to increase the difficulty level and fight them again. To defeat a town requires an army size, and takes 1 hour * required army / your army. Towns after each difficulty level will be harder and your Army and Resource Production will increase by 50%. The important one is Sparta. The others have army size requirements as a fraction of Sparta's (for the same difficulty level): Carthage = 1/30, Palmyra = 1/15, Pompeii = 1/10, Tripoli = 1/5, Damascus = 7/30, Rome = 4/15, Troy = 2/5, Memphis = 13/30, Athens = 7/15. The last level is too difficult to conquer at this time (2.7e304 Army). | width="33%" valign="top" | | width="33%" valign="top" | |} Army Upgrades Army Upgrades required Mine Level 1. Army upgrades increase the percentage per level, this stack multiplicatively; the last level is too expensive to acquire at this time (1e300 Iron). Resource Upgrades Resource Upgrades required Sawmill Level 1. Resources Upgrades increase the percentage per level, this stack multiplicatively; the last level is too expensive to acquire at this time (1e300 Wood). Category:War Outpost